Time Stops for No Raven
by BrokenNevermore
Summary: Raven's turning 18 and she finds herself restless and worried about her future, so she makes a descision that changes her life and the life of a certain teammate. Please R and R! BBxRAE a little starXrob and cyXbee. Hope you like it!
1. I suppose not

**Disclaimer**- Do not own Teen Titans, didn't see that one coming I bet

**A/N**- I know I haven't update my other fanfics lately so it's probably sorta stupid to start a new one, but I decided that this one is going to be like my carefree fic. I'll just write what I want without worrying about grammar, editing, and all that other stuff. It's just for fun and to help me blow off some steam when I get sick of typing my other ones. Which seems to be happening a lot lately. So read it if you want. Sorry if it sucks. If it does, I really don't care anyway. It's written according to my moods mostly, so it might go from happy to depressing to fluffy depending on how I'm feeling. Haha a fic with mood swings. I'd like reviews anyway though…

**Chapter One- "I Suppose Not."**

Raven floated out towards the entryway, barely ruffling the curtains as she passed. The moon was full and bright and the night was nice and she needed no better reason to leave the tower. Raven came to the front door, but didn't stop there. She merely phased through without a second thought, and was rewarded when a blast of cool air hit her face.

Over the years Raven had become pretty adept at coming and going as she pleased without setting of the alarm or alerting anybody. If someone did catch her she doubted they would care anyway. Cyborg however would probably update the alarm system so that her midnight outings were recorded. He hated having any of his technology out of date.

Raven glided away from the tower and over towards the water. Just like every other night, she enjoyed each and every smell from the salt in the water to the flowers and grass. It was still pleasant even with the hint of car exhaust coming from the mainland. She lived in a big city though, so it was to be expected.

Raven settled down on her usual rock by the shore and watched the small waves as they rolled in. Sometimes a particularly large one would come and crash against the beach, spraying Raven in the process. She didn't mind. As she sat there beneath the moon, her mind turned towards her most troubling thoughts. It was always easier to sort them out here in the open than within the confinements of the tower.

Life had been pretty easy over the past few years. Her prophecy had been fulfilled but somehow once again the Titans had triumphed and sent Trigon back to the fiery hell from which he came. Slade had disappeared for so long that even Robin had begun to let down his defenses and maybe even admit that he should take a break. There had been no major catastrophes, most villains nowadays were taken down easily, and life in Titans Tower was good.

How was it then that she was troubled? In fact her problem felt more pressing than ever this night. Tomorrow Raven would be turning 18. That felt like such a big number even to her. She was getting older now. The Teen Titans wouldn't be teens for much longer, and then what? Would they be just the Titans? Something in her heart told her this would not come to pass. Her teammates would eventually find that there were other things in life besides crime fighting. They would one day figure out that maybe it would be nice to have a real job and maybe even a family. They couldn't stay the way they were forever.

Robin and Starfire had been dating for years and she knew one day they were going to take things a step further. The only question was when. That descision could mean the end of the team as they knew it. Raven sighed and brought her knees to her chin. What would she do? As much as Raven hated to admit it, she had nothing outside of the Titans. They provided her shelter, food, everything that she needed. They were also the closest thing she ever had to a family. So what would happen if it all ended? Would she be cast into the streets empty handed and told to leave?

The whole thought filled her with uncertainty to the point were she felt sick to her stomach. She needed to do something to shut out this dawning realization that one day she would actually have to live in the real world. Things wouldn't be handed to her on a silver platter forever. Suddenly the world around her seemed too big and open. She tried to imagine what it would be like facing this when she knew she couldn't just turn around and walk back into the tower. She wouldn't be a Titan anymore.

A chill passed through Raven and she found herself longing for the comfort and familiarity of her home. For how long it would be her home she didn't know, but Raven decided that she best take advantage of it. Standing up, she took one last glance at the city across the water then began walking back.

She phased through the door successfully and walked back into the common room. To her surprise she found that somebody was there. From the doorways she saw there was a light coming from kitchen. This was by no doubt from the fridge, but who was in the fridge at this hour she wasn't sure. There was an angry muttering and Raven caught the words.

"God damnit, don't tell me that overstuffed tin can threw out my tofu sandwich again…"

Tofu being the magic word, Raven decided it was best to avoid the other Titan. After making sure she could cross the common room unnoticed, Raven took a deep breath and floated in silently. She made it about half way when the fridge door slammed shut and her teammate stood up with an angry expression on his face. This quickly changed to a look of surprise when he realized he wasn't the only one up at this hour.

"Hey Raven." She was caught. Sighing and floating back to the ground, Raven turned around to see Beastboy standing at the counter. Correction, a shirtless Beastboy standing at the counter.

"Uh…" Her cheeks were burning so bad now she knew her whole face must have been red. She reached up and pulled the hood over her head hoping that it would conceal most of the blush. Beastboy however noticed her embarrassment and his own face turned red in return.

"Uh, sorry. I thought I would be the only one up you see…" He laughed nervously and seemed to shrink behind the counter. Raven was finding it hard to look at him. Every time she went to look him in the face, she found her eyes wandering. 'It's not right!', she kept telling herself, 'Stop it!'.

Over the years, Beastboy had grown into a nice looking young man. That Raven couldn't deny. He was a good height of 5' 8" and his skinny form had developed a little more muscle on his arms, legs, and chest, which Raven was currently transfixed by at the moment. His hair was as unruly as ever and he still had that one fang jutting from his lower lip. His face had matured more of course, but he still had the same contagious child like smile that could brighten up almost any room. Raven couldn't help but scan his exposed body one more time, taking note of how nice he looked without a shirt. After a brief silence she found her voice again.

"Sorry I was just passing through." She mumbled and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" He called and Raven turned around again to look at him.

"Do you want me to make you anything, like tea or something?"

"Tea sounds nice." The words were out her mouth before she could stop them. He smiled and walked over to the cabinet to get out a mug. Raven sat down on the couch in defeat. She had her chance to walk out but instead had chosen to let him make tea. What had she been thinking? Raven sighed and laid her head back so that she was staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later her view was blocked by a green smiling face.

"Tea's ready." He announced and his face disappeared. Raven brought her head up and saw Beastboy standing in front of her with a steaming mug. She accepted it without meeting his gaze, conscious that he was still quite shirtless. Raven blew on the hot tea and watched the steam swirl before her, then sipped it with caution. Satisfied she leaned back and closed her eyes. The couch moved as somebody sat down next to her.

"So did I make it right?" Raven grunted.

"Not bad for a beginner." She said giving him some credit.

"Well I am quite handy with a microwave." He said chuckling. Raven opened her eyes again and leaned forward to set the mug on the table. There was an uncomfortable silence and she could see Beastboy fidgeting out of the corner of her eye. He may have been older in years, but in no way had he matured in manner. He was still the same care-free video game loving, tofu eating, joke cracking, kid she had met 6 years ago. In a way that comforted her, knowing that at least some things would stay consistent.

"It's my birthday tomorrow." She blurted out. Raven didn't know why she had said that, but it seemed like the right thing to fill the awkward silence.

"Technically it's today. It's 3 am right now so it's already tomorrow." He pointed out. Then turned to grin at her. "What am I saying? Happy Birthday Raven! How does it feel to be legal?" Raven snorted then turned to smile back at him.

"I feel old." She replied truthfully.

"Old?" he laughed. "You have your whole life ahead of you! There's places to go people to meet…" he faded off and Raven caught a envious look in his eyes.

"I know, but it just seems like my days here a coming to an end." Her smile faded and she stared off in the other direction.

"Raven… You're not saying you're going to be leaving are you?" There was a hand on her shoulder. Raven sighed and turned to look back at his worried face.

"One day I will. I don't know when that will be but I can feel that it's closer than ever. We're not going to be the Teen Titans forever Beastboy."

"So we drop the 'Teen' and become the Titans. That doesn't mean you have to leave." He was beginning to look very worried now. His brow was furrowed and his eyes felt too piercing against her own. Raven looked down at her hands.

"Can't you see Beastboy, there isn't going to be a Titans. Robin and Star will get married, they'll find there's more to life than all of this," she gestured to the room around her, "They'll want a family, real jobs, a real life. And frankly Beastboy I couldn't blame them. I want to have a real life too one day."

"But what about Cyborg? What about us?" There was an unintentional influence on the 'us' and Raven found herself blushing for the second time that night. Beastboy caught the reason for her embarrassment and reddened too.

"Cyborg has been dating Bee for a while. They'll want to take it to the next step, and suddenly the team won't be as important." She sighed and continued, "As for you and me, well I don't know what you want Beastboy, but I know you don't honestly want to spend the rest of your life as a crime fighter. Surely you'll want to go out into the real world one day." She saw him swallow and his fingers clutched the edge of the sofa as if he was holding on to the past and never wanted to let go.

"What about you?" he asked hoarsely, "What do you want to do with your life?"

"I suppose," she said thoughtfully, "I would like to maybe go to college, get a career, travel. You never know what can happen. Maybe I'll meet someone…" Raven noticed his alarmed look.

"What? Don't tell me you never thought about marriage."

"Well, not really. I always thought that everyone would always be here. That we would all just live here together fighting crime, getting on each others nerves, the usual. It's like home you know?" Raven nodded sadly.

"This is our home. We're family and we always will be no matter what. Nothing could make me forget my years as a Teen Titan." She smiled but it was bittersweet.

"Are you saying you're not a Teen Titan anymore?" His hand reached out to lightly settle on top of her own. Raven felt her heart flutter briefly in her chest. Was she still a Teen Titan? The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she had changed over the past couple days. It chilled her to the point where her hand trembled beneath that of her caring teammate's.

"I suppose not." She whispered

I suppose not….

THE CHAPTER ENDS HERE

(I like things nice and clear) whoa it rhymes….

**A/N**- Next chapter already up. It's lighter than this one. Sorry if I made anyone depressed.

REVIEW PLEASE! Or you can wait till the next chapter….


	2. Scrambled Eggs and Scrambled Minds

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Teen Titans and nor do I own "Across The wall" by Garth Nix which is where I got the translating idea from (do you think I could be that funny on my own? Ha! That'll be the day…."

**A/N**- Second chapter. What more can I say? Hope you like it, oh and REVIEW PLEASE

**Chapter 2- Scrambled Eggs and Scrambled Minds**

Raven fingered the telephone cord anxiously. She had been on hold for 5 minutes now and her patience was wearing thin. How long did it take to pull up a computer file! She punched the pillow next to her, letting off some steam. Suddenly the corny waiting music stopped and a female voice came on.

"Miss Roth?" It had an unpleasant nasal tone.

"Yes?" She replied.

"It seems we do have something available. The rent is $120 a month ( A/N- I know nothing about renting rates) would you be interested?"

"Where is it located?"

"It's a building downtown next to the subway station. A very good place if you don't have any form of transportation. There's also a supermarket a couple of blocks away, and there's this wonderful little park where they have-"

"I'll take it."

"Do you want to come over and look at it first? We can have someone show you around first thing Monday morning."

"No."

"I do recommend it though. Our company believes that costumers-"

"Could I move in today?" Her question must have baffled the women for Raven heard a loud thud and a lot of sputtering."

"Excuse me the phone slipped. It is possible but you would have to come over and sign the paper work-"

"I'll be there around noon. Thanks for your time." And Raven hung up despite the protests of the woman on the other line. She had done it. Raven Roth had taken her first step towards independence. She had successfully managed to rent a small apartment. Raven gathered up the money she had scattered over the comforter and stuffed it back into her savings box.

She had gotten the money mostly from Christmas presents from her team mates (no one ever knew what to buy her) and the rest came from thank you notes of the people she had saved. Not to mention she knew there was a bank account with her name on it which held her portion of the government funds the Titans had been receiving in exchange for protecting the city. Money wise she was pretty well off.

For now. Quiting the Titans would mean no more freebies from the government. She would also need to buy her own food, probably some furniture and appliances, not to mention some real clothes. She looked down at her leotard. It was the same thing she had been wearing for six long years. It would be strange to replace it, but in a way Raven was ready to accept the change.

Looking at her clock, Raven got up and pulled on her cape. It was 10:30 which would give her just enough time to grab a quick breakfast and head over to the apartment office downtown to sign the papers. Today was the dawning of a new life. Raven's stomach grumbled, remind her that her new life could wait. For now she was starving.

Raven entered the kitchen to find that everyone was already up doing their normal thing. Cyborg and Beastboy on the video games, yelling profanity at each other. Robin and Star at the kitchen table, staring into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that Beastboy was now being used as a human seat cushion. Cyborg threw Beastboy's controller over his shoulder and it hit Starfire in the head. She didn't even flinch.

"Morning." Grunted Raven. Both love stricken Titans sighed. Raven shrugged and opened the fridge. 'Let's see… Tofu, tofu, yesterday's waffles, Star's pudding of what was it, eggs, an old sock….' Raven couldn't help thinking that it would be nice to have her own fridge. She wouldn't have to worry about all the random junk her team members put in it. Not to mention she would be able to eat without fearing for her health. Sighing, she grabbed two eggs out of the Styrofoam box and took out a skillet. A few minutes later she was dumping a mound of scrambled eggs onto a paper plate.

"Morning Raven." Cyborg smiled at her from over by the door. "If the others ask tell them I'm done tuning up the T-car." He said motioning to the couple at the table who were now in a fierce liplock and to the sofa, where Beastboy's foot could be seen sticking out of the sofa.

"Sure thing." Replied Raven, walking over to the counter and sitting down. She heard the door open and close behind her as Cyborg left. Raven picked at her eggs for a few minutes, before she was joined by the green man from last night. He jumped up onto the stool, spun around a few times then slowly came to a halt looking at Raven with concern.

"Hey Raven! How are you feeling?" He asked

"Good." She continued to eat her eggs.

"So you're okay right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh just after last night and all."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

A few minutes passed.

"Beastboy."

"Yes Raven."

"Will you stop looking at me like I'm going to spontaneously combust?"

"Sorry…"

Silence.

"So you sure you're feeling okay?" Raven raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't spike my eggs or something why I wasn't looking did you?"

"No no no!" He said holding up his hands and grinning for the first time that morning. "I was just a little worried about how you were acting last night. With leaving the Titans you know…" Raven felt a pang of guilt. She didn't know how she was going to tell Beastboy about the apartment. She would have to do it sometime though. Perhaps after the surprise party they had planned for her this evening. Although it wasn't much of a surprise anymore after she had overheard Beastboy and Cyborg in the hallway.

"Have you been experiencing frequent mood swings for unknown or often irrational reasons?"

"What the hell?" Raven looked up at her eggs to see Beastboy wearing a pair of glasses and holding a clip board which he was reading off of. There was a pencil tucked behind his ear and a small name tag on his shirt that read- Hello! My name is: Beastboy.

"Uh-huh." He said taking the pencil, wetting it with his tongue and marking something on the clipboard.

"What are you-"

"Do you often find yourself feeling nauseas, specifically during morning hours?" He continued.

"Beastboy…"

"Have you developed unexplainable cravings for strange foods and find yourself eating more than usual?"

"Beastboy!"

"Have you missed your menstra-"

"BEASTBOY I AM NOT PREGNANT" She fumed. He smiled apologetically and shrugged.

"Well I'm out of ideas." Beastboy tossed the clipboard over his shoulder and it promptly hit Robin on the head. He was still too concentrated on Starfire to do anything but scratch at the impact point. Starfire however seemed to have come out of her daze after hearing the last word Raven had spoken. The red head jumped up (much to Robin's dismay), and skipped over to Raven.

"Pregnant!" She squeaked in glee, "This is most glorious!" Feeling the oncoming of one of Starfire's discussions, Beastboy pulled out his Tamaranian/English phrasebook and prepared to translate (A/N- Available for the special price of $9.99 where ever books are sold!).

"Dearest Robin (close friend who I wish to engage in sexual activity)! It seems (It looks like) friend Raven and friend Beastboy (people to whom I exhibit an friendly attitude and care about deeply but do not wish to engage in sexual activity) have (have) decided (come to the conclusion) to (to) do (have) the love making ritual of earth (sex) and (and) now (currently) friend Raven (Raven) is (is) with child (pregnant)!"

"WHAT!" Raven choked on her eggs and began beating at her chest frantically to clear her airway. Beastboy who had just finished his translation screamed like a girl and backed away from Raven, using his phrasebook as a shield.

"That's lovely Star…" replied Robin with a dreamlike look. Suddenly Raven hacked up the piece of offending egg which hit him square in the forehead. This action seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Wait…Raven's pregnant by Beastboy?" He said standing up in alarm.

"Over my dead body!" Gasped Raven, still out of breath from choking. Her plate and silverware were now rattling dangerously. Beastboy, feeling brave, stepped forward and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"She's not pregnant. I have the test right here and except for the mood swings part she doesn't have any of the other signs." He said pointing to the clipboard on the floor next to Robin's chair.

"Oh…" Said Star sadly. "Is there perhaps a defect with your love making? Should I prepare the pudding of fertility?" She asked hopefully. Raven fell out of her seat in shock and Beastboy stood there with his eye twitching. Suddenly Raven's pale hand emerged from behind the counter and she pulled herself back up. Her face was a little greener than usual however.

"Starfire, me and Beastboy are not….together." She finished for lack of a better word.

"Oh…" She said again.

"So Raven's not pregnant?" Asked Robin, obviously very confused.

"No boy wonder, I'm not pregnant." Said Raven glowering from behind her plate of half finished eggs.

"Who's pregnant!" Asked a voice from behind them. Raven turned to see Cyborg staring at her with a look of horror. Frustrated, Raven slapped a hand to her forehead and stood up.

"That's it. I'm leaving." She said walking towards the front door. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her cape and turned around feeling quite irritated. It was Beastboy and he was staring at her with big green eyes filled with worry.

"You'll be coming back right?" He asked softly and Raven couldn't help but give him a small sad smile.

"Yes." She said, "I promise." With that Beastboy let go of the navy blue cloak clutched in his hand, and watched Raven as she walked out the door and it closed behind her. She shuffled along the hallway slowly, feeling a heavy weight in her heart. This would be her last time leaving the tower with the expectations of going back.

THE CHAPTER TERMINATES HERE

(Ooooo, I have some variety……)

**A/N**- Funny? I tried, I really did. If not, well you have just seen the limits of my humor. REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! May the fluff be with you fellow BB/Rae shippers.

-BrokenNevermore/Alexandra

Review!


	3. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer**- I D-o N-o-t O-w-n T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s.

**A/N**- No fluff, sorry people, that's for the next chapter. We just had to get through this part and then things will get better I promise. Personally this chapter's a bit boring just as a warning. Review and let me know what you think so far!

**Review Responses-**

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Hello again! You always seem to pop up in my reviews lol. Although I didn't really have Raven flashback on that morning I gave her a few fond memories of all her teammates. Very brief, but I was finding this chapter a bit tedious so it was a little rushed. The next one will be better most likely. I'm glad you like it though! Thanks for reviewing! You always have great suggestions so I really appreciate it!

**lol61188**- Glad you liked it! There will be more funny stuff to come I promise. This chapter however doesn't have a lot but the next one will so bear with me! Thanks for reviewing!

**AddictiveJon**- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you're enjoying it! This next chapters a little blah Just as a warning but it'll get better.

**Chapter 3- Happy Birthday**

Raven floated softly down to the concrete sidewalk below in the downtown area of Jump City. Before her stood a 5 or 6 story building that looked like it had been built sometime in the 1920s. The windows were dirty and offered no view into the offices inside and bricks of the building were crumbling and brown with decay. The door she stood in front of was made of cracked wood and covered by a chain link material.

Hesitantly she stepped foreword and red the grimy sign posted on the wall. The office of the apartment company was on the 4th floor. There was a small button next to the name Ms. Becker who ran the office and Raven pushed it. After a few moments a voice answered from a speaker to Raven's right.

"This is the Willow Apartment Agencies. Can I help you?" It was the same female nasal voice that Raven had heard on the phone. Feeling a little better now that she knew she was in the right place, Raven pressed down the button and responded.

"Yes this is Raven Roth. I've come here about the apartment we discussed this morning." There was a small pause and the voice answered.

"Oh yes, Ms. Roth I'll let you in. Come on up. I'm on the fourth floor, first door on your right." There was a buzz and the chain link that had covered the door slid back to allow Raven to pass.

Upon entering the office of Ms. Becker, she found it too look not much better than the outside of the building. It was a small cramped place with a single dirty window and a small light on the ceiling that buzzed constantly. Most space in the room was taken up by rows and rows of filing cabinets, which were bursting to capacity. In front of the dirty window was an old desk, leaning to one side, and cluttered with so much paperwork that Raven could barely make out the women behind it all. The lady didn't seem to realize that Raven had arrived so she coughed politely to get her attention.

"Ms. Roth? Oh excuse me I didn't realize you had come in." Some paper work was shoved aside and now Raven could see Ms. Becker. She was a brunette woman around her 40's, but she looked older due to the streaks of gray in her hair which had probably come from living a stressful life. Her face seemed worn away by age and sleepless nights although Raven could have guessed that in her youth she was probably quite attractive. She had a slightly plump figure, but most of it was hidden beneath an large black jacket. Raven walked over to the desk and greeted the woman.

"Well if you'll take a seat I'll get the paperwork ready for you Ms. Roth."

"Please, just call me Raven." She said searching for a chair.

"Yes, oh you can move that stack of papers, there should be a seat under there somewhere." Said the woman gesturing to a heap of files on Raven's right. Raven picked up the stack and dumped it on the floor and was rewarded when stool was revealed. She sat down and it wasn't long before a much less menacing pile of papers was handed to her.

"You'll need to sign on the bottom of every page next to the 'X'. You'll also have to read the terms of agreement which is the last page and sign that. And you need to fill out the form on top. Then we'll go from there." Raven was handed a pen and she immediately began filling out the papers. It was a little awkward answering some of the questions. 'Heritage….hmm… demon and Azarathian seems a little…strong…maybe I could pass for European… Current residence of parents….okay mother deceased….father…er… Arkansas sounds reasonable.' Raven continued to struggle through a few more before Ms. Becker noticed her hesitation.

"Oh don't let those any of those questions make you feel uncomfortable. There simply there for survey and insurance reasons. It doesn't matter if you're the daughter of devil himself, you'd still get the apartment." She said to Raven with a smile. 'How ironic.' Thought Raven dryly.

30 minutes later Raven had read, filled out, and signed just about everything except for the terms of agreement. Now as her eyes settled on the empty line her right hand began to shake. All she had to do was write her name there and she would have the apartment. She could move out of Titans Tower and start her new life as an adult. She would live on her own, get a job, go to college, get a better job, meet new people, even maybe fall in love and get married.

And now all that stood between her and that dream was a signature. She lowered her trembling hand to the page and suddenly got a received a sharp blow from submerging memories. She saw Cyborg, helping him out with his car, and his brotherly affection towards her. Then Starfire, her peppy attitude, her encouraging words, and spending girl time with her. Robin, his constant concern for her, how he pulled her through the rough times with his never failing hope. Then Beastboy, his happy go lucky attitude, the way he cracked jokes to make her laugh, and his support and corny although kind words.

She was leaving it all behind. A sharp pain tore through her heart. Although Raven never told her teammates, they meant the world to her. They were her family, they cared about her in a way that she could never expect from her parents or anybody else. They took her in, became her friends, and taught her to see the good in life, and in herself.

Did she really want to leave them? Did she really want to do this? She tried to imagine breaking the news to them tonight and found her mind blank. Would they congratulate her? Would they be upset, maybe even angry? 'No they couldn't be.' She reasoned. Star and Robin wanted to get married and move on, and so did Cyborg and Bumblebee. They chose to take that path out of the Titans, and she chose this way. But what about Beastboy? She remember her discussion with him last night. It seemed to Raven he had no plan for the future and it worried her. What would he do once everyone had left? Her thoughts were interrupted by a nasal voice.

"Raven? Raven? Honey are you okay?" Raven shook her head and looked up to see Ms. Becker staring at her with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry. Yes I'm fine."

"You've been staring into space for the past 5 minutes. Do you want me to get you a drink? Some water or coffee?" The woman still looked concerned.

"No, no. I'm okay. I was just thinking that's all."

"It's a big step isn't it? Getting your own place." The woman mused resting her head on a hand. Raven watched her, unsure if she wanted to trust this woman.

"I suppose." Her answer was blunt and she hoped Ms. Becker would get the impression she did not want to discuss it.

"You're planning to leave the Titans I take it?" She continued.

"You know who I am?" Asked Raven, feeling slightly exposed and startled. At this Ms. Becker burst out laughing.

"Who you are! Everybody knows who you are dear! In fact you saved my son from a fire a couple years back. Not to mention the outfit gives it away." Raven blushed and looked down at the leotard. 'Brilliant Raven.' She thought. The woman wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked at Raven again.

"Have you finished with the paperwork?" She asked smiling.

"One more signature." Muttered Raven turning back to the paper on her lap. Taking a deep breath Raven brought the pen down and signed before doubt could enter her mind. Then with a forced smile, handed the papers back to the lady who glanced over them before stamping something on the front page.

"Arkansas eh?" She said putting the papers in a file that was identical to the one's surround them. Raven blushed again.

"Well the place is legally yours!" Announced Ms. Becker handing her a small brass key. "You'll need to mail me a payment of $250 sometime over the next week and then the monthly rents starts next month. As you know its $120. I'm printing out a map with the address right now so you can go check it out and I suppose you could move in today if you wanted to. We do offer free moving services if you have any furniture to move, but our guys won't be available till tomorrow morning."

"That's actually better. I want to spend one more night at Titan's Tower, so if they could come in the morning to pick up my things that would be good. They'll need to call in advance so we can open up the tunnel to the island." Said Raven standing up. Ms. Becker nodded and smiled at her while handing her the printout of the map and address.

"I'll let them know. Thank you for your time Raven and feel free to call me if you have any questions." Raven shook her hand and started to walk out of the office. She paused at the doorway however and turned around.

"Actually I do have a question." Said Raven. "How far is Jump City University from the apartment?" Ms. Becker smiled again.

"About 5 miles or so. Not very far at all. Especially for someone who can fly." She winked. Raven thanked her and said her goodbye before exiting the office.

A few moments later Raven was busy flying over the city, a paper in her hand, looking for her new place. She was in the downtown area and spotted the University so she knew she had to be close. Following the map for a couple miles Raven finally spotted it. She floated down onto the sidewalk ignoring the stares of passing people. The apartment was…simple.

It wasn't a beautiful building that would make a person think, "Wow, it would be nice to live there!" and it wasn't exactly an eyesore that would make a person think, "Damn, that's ugly. They should bulldoze that piece of junk." Raven sighed. She hadn't been expecting much for the price and she was right not to. Of course it was hard to judge a place by its outside, so Raven swallowed her small disappointment and pushed open the heavy glass door.

Inside there was hall lined with similar looking cream doors and a flight of steps and an elevator. The stairs where covered with a faded mauve carpeting and the railing was made out of worn wood. Again, it was…simple. Raven looked at the paper again. Her place was on the fourth floor, room number 42. Raven went up using the elevator and when she stepped off came face to face with her door. 'Well at least the elevator's nearby.' She thought, trying to be optimistic.

Taking the key she put it into the lock and turned it so it clicked. Then slowly she swung the door open, hesitant about what she would find. It was too dark to make anything out so Raven flipped a switch and a dim light flooded the room. It was completely bare, which was to be expected. The floor was covered in a dark cream carpet and the walls were a gray color but parts where chipping off to reveal a dark green underneath. The size was…cozy. 'Oh who am I kidding, this is smaller than the room I sleep in and I have to fit a kitchen, living room and dining room in here.' Thought Raven feeling a little worried.

She stepped insides and continued to inspect the place. There were two more rooms leading off from the one she entered. One was a bedroom which was a decent size and the other was a bathroom with a small shower, a sink and a toilet. The main room already had 3 cabinets over in a corner where the kitchen would go and there was a sink too. She would need to buy a fridge and a microwave or oven.

Raven also realized there would be no room for a washing machine so she would have to find a laundry mat somewhere nearby. She was happy to see that there was a door that led outside to a balcony however, even though the view wasn't exactly 'breathtaking'. Raven sighed and attempted to open one of her two windows. When it refused to budge she proceeded to glare at it before sinking down to the floor below. Raven leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. 'Happy birthday to me' She thought bitterly.

THE CHAPTER CEASES TO CONTINUE HERE

(ok now we're getting a little out of hand)

**A/N**- (poke) (poke) you can wake up now, it's over. Um, you've got some drool on your lower lip, yup right there. Sorry for this chapter. I could have just summarized it for you I guess-

Raven signs paperwork and find out the apartment is a piece of crap

Tada! I could have saved you all from undergoing such torture. I promise the next chapter will be better, I really really do. It's the 'surprise' party you see. Ok well review and let me know what you think so far.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **please**


	4. Don't Forget Me

**Disclaimer**- Do not own Teen Titans

**A/N**- I am quite proud of this chapter! It's got fluff some angst some humor and personally I think it rocks. But you'll just have to review and let me know what you think! I'll do the review responses next chapter promise! Now read and be happy my friends!

**Chapter 4- Don't Forget Me**

Dusk had settled over the big city now, and the sun's last rays were barely visible on the horizon. The city was bathed in hews of orange and pink as the sun gave its final farewell till the next morning. Raven flew above the city, barely a speck in the beautiful sky as she headed back to her home for the last time.

She landed in front of the tower by the water's edge and gazed up fondly at the alphabetically shaped building. It held so many memories for her, some of the best memories she had ever experienced. Biting her lip, Raven dropped her eyes and walked towards the entrance. She walked through the hall and then into the common room to find the place silent, dark, and empty. But Raven knew better. She considered yelling for everyone to come out, but decided it would ruin their fun so she waited patiently for the sudden assault.

A few moments passed and the room remained silent. Where was everybody? Shouldn't they have jumped out yet and yelled surprise? With her brow furrowed in confusion Raven walked around the room, searching behind the sofa and the kitchen counter, but she found nobody. Not a trace of balloons, streamers, or anything party related was present. Feeling slightly taken aback, Raven plopped down on the sofa and something fell from it and fluttered to the floor by her feet. It was a note from her team.

_Raven,_

_Out getting pizza, be back around 8. We'll bring you a slice._

_-TT_

Raven frowned and read the note a few more times, making sure she didn't miss anything. 'They forgot you…' Timid whispered sadly. Raven was about to tell the emotion to shut up when she realized the overly sensitive girl was indeed correct. "They did forget." She whispered softly to the empty room. The note was reduced to shreds in her grasp, as a powerful wave of loneliness, and despair washed over her.

Feeling the need to meditate, Raven stood up and walked out of the room towards the roof. As she passed the closed doors of her teammate's rooms Raven became more and more disappointed. Sure, she didn't like parties that much but that didn't mean she wouldn't want one for her own birthday. Not to mention her 18th birthday. Raven floated up the stairs towards the door that led to the roof. 'They don't care about you.' She thought miserably. 'They couldn't care less if you left the Titans.' For the first time since she had signed the papers for her apartment she felt like she had done the right thing. 'In fact they would probably be happy to see me leave!' she thought feeling the anger rise in her.

By the time she had made it to the door, Raven had built up quite a lot of hatred towards her teammates. You can expect it scared thecrap out of her when she opened the door and was bombarded with shouts of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" and one "Happy Glorthog!" Raven screamed and fell over in shock, disappearing down the dark doorway she had just stepped out of a few minutes ago. The Titans smiling faces drooped and turned to looks of 'Well that wasn't suppose to happen.' Curiously they all crowded around the doorway where Raven had disappeared, peering down and looking for any sign of their recently departed friend.

"The element of surprise was a success yes?" Asked Starfire.

"I think it was a little too successful." Said Robin thoughtfully.

"Ya, we were suppose to give the girl a friendly jolt, not a full blown heart attack." Said Cyborg scratching his head.

"You thing she's okay?" Asked Beastboy.

"I'm fine but your future doesn't look too bright." Beastboy screamed and flipped around to see Raven glaring at him, a look of murderous intentions in her eyes. She raised her hand in his direction, a black fire growing from her palm, but before she could do anything drastic, Raven was tackled by unidentified flying object. Or in this case Starfire.

"Friend!" She cried out, "Many congratulations for the day of your birth! We have spent many hours preparing for your arrival since you departed this morning. There is the iced cream, cake, and a table of the junk food! I have also cooked a tamarian dish but it was suggested by dearest Robin that the food should be contained due to its aggressive behavior… However I am sure you will find the party most glorious! Friend Raven why do you not speak? Your face is looking quite blue. Perhaps you are cold?"

"Star let go of her!" Yelled Robin in alarm for Raven was indeed turning a lovely shade of blue underneath Starfire's deadly embrace. The Tamarian looked confused but did as she told and let Raven go. As soon as she did Raven gave a gasp and fell over. Beastboy kneeled down next to her and grasped her shoulders firmly.

"Speak to me Raven!" He cried shaking her.

"Beastboy…" She whispered "come closer…." He leaned in, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Closer…" He came a little nearer.

"Closer…. SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" She snarled. Her hands lunged for his throat but before they could wrap around their target she was lifted bridal style from the ground.

"She lives!" Beastboy cried lifting Raven as if to offer her to the sky. A light shone from the heavens and a hallelujah chorus could be heard just beyond the clouds.

"The dark angel has not left us!"

"Beastboy you idiot! Put me down!" The music ceased as if a plug had been pulled and the light went out.

"Sorry…" His arms disappeared from beneath her and Raven fell to the ground for the second time that night. She sat up and rubbed her back, making sure to give all of the Titans a good glare before standing up. However the fact was Raven was far from mad. She was happy to be surrounded by her friends, but also felt a pang of guilt for what Beastboy had said about her leaving them. It was going to be harder than she thought to break the news to them and, especially to Beastboy.

"Well now that the birthday girl is here" said Cyborg giving Raven a wink, "Let's start the party!" Starfire clapped her hands in glee while Robin and Beastboy smiled and shared a slightly look that made Raven feel a little worried. Before she knew it, she had been dragged off towards the other end of the roof despite her protests and vivid death threats. They halted in front of the volleyball court which now had little lights weaved in and out of the net along with balloons tied at each end.

"Who's up for a special birthday game of volleyball!" Yelled Robin. Starfire floated over, a grin spread over her face like jam on toast (A/N- haha I crack myself up with those analogies…).

"Ok we need teams" Said Cyborg walking over.

"I call Starfire!"

"I call Raven!" Said Robin and Beastboy at the same time. Both boys reddened, realizing how eager they had sounded while Starfire giggled and Raven stood there looking plain miffed. She had never touched a sport related object in her life and here was Beastboy practically dying to have her on his team. A certain emotion flickered through her, but it was too undistinguishable amongst the other feelings of confusion and annoyance. Even so she scooted a little closer to Beastboy, showing that she had accepted to the join the game and that she was indeed on Beastboy's team.

"Well that didn't take too long," laughed Cyborg while the other male Titans glowered at him, "and seeing as we have an odd number, I'll referee and keep score while you four lovebirds play." He bounced his eyebrows at them and chuckled as he walked over to get the ball. Three pairs of angry eyes followed him all the way.

(A-L-L W-E N-E-E-D I-S S-O-M-E I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M A-N-D A H-U-G!)

The game was intense. Even without being able to use their powers the four Titans put up quite a brutal show on the court. Bonds were made, lessons were learned, and violent means were used as often as possible. It was sporting carnage at its worse. Raven discovered that she did have a talent for volleyball. A deadly one, and it was reflected on the bruises now forming on Robin's body.

They had made a pretty good team, Beastboy and Raven. He would set her up and she would spike the ball into their opponent's court (or more often into their heads), using her new found gift. Starfire however was not completely harmless herself. Although powers were forbidden she still possessed super strength, and Beastboy knew he would be feeling her shots for weeks afterwards.

The game was close, ending sooner than expected for Robin had been hit in the nose during one of Raven's attacks. He now sported a bloody and most likely broken nose, but didn't find much to complain about seeing as Starfire was paying more attention to him then ever. Meanwhile Beastboy and Raven were contently rejoicing over their default victory.

"Raven you were awesome!" Shouted Beastboy giving her the thumbs up. "You sure you've never played before?"

"Well let's just say I've had plenty of practice hurling things at you over the years." Replied Raven with a small smile. He grinned and slapped her on the back for a job well done, sending her tumbling forward. Standing up she gave him a playful shove in return and before they knew it they were pushing each other over and laughing hysterically while Robin glared at them from behind Starfire who was currently tending to his wounded nose and wounded pride. Suddenly Beastboy paused and looked at her incredulously.

"Are you laughing?" He asked with a worried expression. "Wow you must have gotten nailed on the head pretty hard from that one shot." His face softened again and he chuckled. Raven immediately put her mouth into a straight line and her cheeks gained a pinkish tinge to them.

"Well it's my birthday. Shouldn't I be able to have a little fun?" She said stepping forward and poking him in the chest with a serious look on her face. He shrugged and grinned at her again before taking her hand and leading her over to the table where the others had gathered. His touch sent a small shiver down her spine and as she walked along her mind began to spin and her emotions began to stir.

'He's holding your hand Raven!" Announce Happy excitedly.

'So?' Said Raven deadpanned.

'So you should be happy! I'm happy!'

'You're always happy. You were happy when Trigon almost wiped out the entire Earth.' Raven pointed out.

'But everybody else is happy too! Right knowledge?'

'That is indeed correct, with the exception of Rage of course.' Said Knowledge matter-of-factly. Raven fumed.

'Oh for Azar's sake! It's not like I have a crush on the guy!' There was no response from any of her emotions and the chirping of crickets could be heard echoing throughout her mind.

"Ugh! You are impossible!" Muttered Raven putting her unoccupied hand to her face. She often found it hard to believe that these so called emotions even belonged to her. They were more like nuisances sent to make her life miserably confusing. Why couldn't she just have the little shoulder angels like everyone else…(A/N- you know the little devil and angel guy that always pop up on your shoulders when you need to make a decision.) Instead she had a whole circus of the damn things wandering around her head.

"Why am I impossible?" Raven looked up to see Beastboy giving her a curious glance. 'Did I say that aloud?' She thought feeling alarmed.

'Affirmative.'

'Shut up Knowledge.'

"Uh because…I-I show a little bit of emotion and you go and take advantage of it!" She said pulling her hand from his grasp and trying to salvage the situation. He looked a little hurt and confused by her actions, but shrugged and went over to sit down next to Cyborg on an inflatable sofa they had brought out.

'Genius Raven.' She thought smacking herself mentally.

'Now he hates us…' whispered Timid.

'Oh don't you start too.' Snarled Raven. There was a whimper but the presence of the emotion faded. Feeling herself to be in control once again, Raven walked over to join the rest of the Titans.

(A-L-L W-E N-E-E-D I-S S-O-M-E I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M A-N-D A H-U-G!)

The rest of the evening passed smoothly. Pizza had been ordered and soon after its arrival had been devoured leaving a mound of empty boxes on the table. The night was pleasant, with only a small breeze blowing from the ocean and masking the usual smell of the big city right across from the Tower. Someone had brought out a boombox and music was playing softly in the background while the flames of the colorful paper lanterns danced with the wind.

As Raven leaned back in a lawn chair, nursing her full stomach, she didn't believe she had ever been this happy in her life and she didn't believe that she would ever be this happy again after tomorrow. Closing her eyes and savoring the moment, she wished that the night would never end. She had her friends, her home, and her sanity, which was more than she could ever ask for in one lifetime. Did she really want to throw this all away just to get a cheap thrill of living on her own? The night was too nice to allow her to entertain such thoughts for long. Before she knew it there was a small tapping on her shoulder. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she saw Beastboy there smiling down on her, his face positively glowing.

"Hey, there's cake and ice cream waiting, and we can't sing happy birthday without the birthday girl." He said offering Raven his gloved hand. She gave a small smile and accepted his offer, placing her own pale hand in his and standing up. They were facing each other now and Raven was suddenly conscious of how romantic the setting was. A feeling of anxiety gripped her making her heart beat faster and her face flush. Beastboy seemed to be in the same position for the smile faded and for once he looked apprehensive and unsure of himself. Raven looked down to avoid eye contact, and she slowly slipped her hand from his grasp.

"We should go over. The others are probably waiting." She said in her famous monotone. Beastboy nodded and paused for a moment before walking back towards the table which now held a giant cake covered in multi-coloured birthday candles. Raven let out her breath which she suddenly realized she had been holding and followed Beastboy over to the table. Although she had spoken in a level tone, her emotions were once again in chaos.

'Well if you were waiting for the perfect chance to kiss him that would have been it.' Said Knowledge.

'Oh give it a rest! I don't even like the guy!'

'Ha! Tell that to lust. She's been going nuts ever since you guys played volleyball together.'

'Well your sort of the big honcho emotion so go and shut her up!'

'Easier said than done…' muttered the emotion before storming off, a roll of duct tape in her hand and a tranquilizer in the other. Raven went over and sat down at the head of the table in front of the blinding cake while her friends huddled around her.

"Okay guys just like we practiced." Said Cyborg pulling out a harmonica and blowing a single note. All the Titans took a deep breath and then started to sing happy birthday. The song wasn't too bad Raven thought. Although Robin would have sounded a lot better without a broken nose for his 'happy birthday's came out more like 'appy burday's. Still the whole thing warmed Raven's heart. Beastboy of course added his own little touch to the song, putting a 'and many more!' on the end. Everyone applauded afterwards and Raven was prompted to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish!" Starfire reminded her. So Raven paused and thought deeply as the light from the candles flickered upon her face. 'I wish that from now on my life will only get better and that my friends will find happiness in their futures as well. Wait does that count as two wishes? Maybe I should…Oh what the hell, it's a birthday cake for Christ's sake.' And swiftly blew out the candles. More applause and cheers followed and Raven was handed a knife to cut the cake.

"So what did you wish for?" Asked Beastboy a glint of curiosity evident in eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She said thrusting a piece of cake in his direction. He shrugged grabbed the cake and sat down next to her. Pretty soon everyone was busy shoveling cake into their mouths.

"So who made the cake?" Asked Raven trying to get the conversation going. Starfire raised her hand and waved gleefully at her from behind a mustache of frosting. Raven gulped and stared down at the cake a look of horror on her face.

"Don't worry. She did it from an Earth recipe and she was supervised." Said Beastboy noticing the tinge of green on Raven's skin.

"Strictly supervised," Said Cyborg crumbs spilling from his mouth, "No mustard was allowed anywhere near the proximity of the cake." Raven nodded feeling slightly better and looked over to Star who was currently squeezing the life out her second mustard container.

"Thanks Star."

"You are most welcome Raven. Although how you do not appreciate the flavor of mustard I will never know." She smiled and went back to eating the yellow blob that was her cake. Raven looked over to Robin to see him examining his hair in the reflection of a spoon.

"Those are gonna be some weird kids." Said Raven to Cyborg and Beastboy. They both chuckled and Beastboy turned to face Robin.

"So Robin my boy," He said pointing his fork at him, "When you're done looking at your perm why don't you tell us when you're going to pop the question." The spoon fell from his hand and Robin looked like he had been shot.

"Wellin case ou aven't notisst…" Said Robin looking petrified and nudging his head towards Star (A/N- His nose is broke remember?). Beastboy snorted.

"Star do you know what 'pop the question' means?" Starfire looked up and frowned.

"Does it involve perhaps a balloon and-"

"Ya that's it. See Robin you're safe." Said Beastboy grinning at the sweating boy wonder. Cyborg looked at him smugly.

"Soon, an tats all om sayin." He said glaring at the two boys.

"How about you Cyborg?" Said Beastboy rounding on the metal man now. He scratched his head and stared into space.

"Sometime this year probably, maybe on her birthday or a holiday or something. You have to have the mood right ya know." Said Cyborg thoughtfully. "And how about you Beastboy? Got any giiiirlfriends you'd like to share with us?" Raven visibly tensed as Beastboy began to gawk and stutter.

"Well um…I-I don't r-really have a girlfriend." He seemed to shrink further under the table as each word left his mouth.

"Tefine 'weally'." Said Robin raising an eyebrow. A small satisfied smirk was now pasted on his face, glad to see that Beastboy wasn't escaping this conversation completely unharmed.

"Um…well…there's sorta this g-girl…"

"Uh-huh now spit it out."

"And I sorta might have a little crush on her…" Raven swallowed her cake wrong as she heard these words and began to choke and cough, causing all heads to turn her way.

"Sorry, (cough cough hack weeze) took too big (cough) of a bite (hack cough)." Cyborg grinned at her and opened his mouth to say something but she sent him a glare strong enough to melt the remaining cake on his plate. After seeing his dessert turn to soup before his eyes, Cyborg shut his mouth and turned away from her like nothing was wrong.

"So Beastboy might this girl have a name?"

"Uh well I met her in the city…. Probably wouldn't know her." He said quickly.

"Wat's see like?" Asked Robin. A dazed look came over Beastboy's eyes much to Raven's annoyance as he began to describe the girl.

"First off she's gorgeous and drop dead hot, but she's a lot more than that too. She's really smart and has her own style and it's pretty cool. A lot of people don't seem to like her though," he said his face turning into a frown, "but it's just because they don't know her that well. She seems sorta mean at first and that's why, but she's got a good heart. She's a little shy too and doesn't like to talk much but when she says something it usual sounds really smart but she can be funny too." He finished with a smile plastered on his green face while Raven sat glowering beside him, unusually upset at the fact that Beastboy had indeed managed to find a girl.

"So are you guys dating?" Asked Cyborg nudging Beastboy with his elbow. "Oh and Raven you might want to stop stabbing your cake so hard, it's starting to dent the table."

Beastboy's ears drooped at Cyborg's question and he poked at his cake half heartedly.

"No…she doesn't know that I like her, and she doesn't like me anyway so I don't think it'll work out."

"Dude I can tell your head over heels for the girl you've gotta do something. Besides how do you know that she doesn't like you?"

"Maybe because she's told me thousands of times…" he sighed dejectedly. Suddenly Starfire jumped in.

"I am unsure what balloons has to do with the matter of Earthly love but I am sure friend Beastboy once you tell this girl how much you care she will return your affection." She said giving him an encouraging smile. "Robin and I were both afraid that the other would not feel the same until I gained enough courage to ask him of the matter, and here we are now, happily in love!" She leaned over and pecked Robin on the cheek who smiled and blushed. "While we are on the subject, perhaps Raven you would like to share your feelings towards anyone?" Raven scoffed to show she had as much interest in dating as Beastboy had in quantum mechanics.

"Oh come on Raven, there's gotta be someone out there that you like just a little bit." Said Beastboy poking her shoulder as if it would somehow move her to confess. Raven merely jammed her fork into the cake extra hard to get her point across. And Beastboy smiled nervously before dropping the subject. Raven glanced over to him briefly to see a saddened expression set on his face for a reason she couldn't quite place (A/N- More rhyming!).

Suddenly, as she sat there on the roof at the silent table poking her defiled cake, she felt a great urge to talk about what she had done. A part of her had somehow decided that this was the perfect time to break the news to her teammates, however unpleasant the results could be. Raven took a deep breath to steady herself, audible only to her ears, before standing up in one swift movement. All eyes immediately turned towards her, looking slightly alarmed at her actions.

"Actually I do have something to tell you all…" She started and her eyes met Beastboy's gaze. As soon as they made eye contact, he knew. And Raven saw that he knew and it tore at her heart more than ever.

"I bought a place downtown and I'm moving in tomorrow." She finished feeling strangely out of breath. Her gaze fell to the ground now, unable to meet their eyes and especially Beastboy's. There was the scraping of another chair and Raven glanced up to see she wasn't the only one standing anymore. It was Robin.

"Your quitting." He said plainly. Raven swallowed hard and looked down again.

"Retiring…" she corrected softly. There was a loud bang as Robin brought his fist down on the table. (A/N- Due to the seriousness of the upcoming scene Robin will now speak without his broken nose accent. Thank you for understanding.)

"Bullshit!" He shouted making everyone jump. "Raven your quitting the Titans. You're leaving us!" He was breathing hard now and Raven could hear Star give a small whimper in the background. It was Cyborg who spoke next however, asking the question that was running through everybody's mind, even Raven's.

"Why?" He asked softly. 'Why?' Thought Raven. 'Hell I don't even know why.'

"Because it's time." She said spitting out the first reason that came to her mind. "It's time we grew up. It's time we joined society. And it's time the Teen Titans became real people." Raven had found her footing. "We're more than just superheroes. Believe it or not there's more to us than just our powers and costumes. We're not kids anymore, we're adults and I don't want to go through my life known only as Raven one of the Titans just as much as Beastboy doesn't want to go through his life forever know as 'Beastboy.' Hell I don't even know his real name!" She shouted the last part as passion began to build in her blood. "Face it Robin one day you're going to marry Starfire and crime fighting won't be at the top of your list anymore."

"That doesn't give you any reason to leave." Said Robin. His face was now a beet red either from either anger or humiliation or most likely both.

"Well heads up boy wonder. I want a life too! And I am pretty damn sure its not going to come waltzing up to Titans tower, knock on the door and say 'Here I am Raven!'. No I have to go out there", she said pointing to the city, "and make my own dreams happen!" Raven paused here and calmed herself before continuing.

"The Teen Titans was formed to protect the city, but it was also formed for another reason. Before, every one of us was alone and every one of us had no place to go, no place to call home. When we formed the Teen Titans we weren't just making a crime fighting force, no we were giving ourselves a chance to live as a family. A chance to regain what we had lost or in my case never had. And just like a family, the kids grow up and move out to get their own lives and start their own families. And right now I'm ready to take that step." She finished her speech with a tone of finality showing everyone that nothing would change her mind. Looking at her teammates, Raven now saw that unlike before, none of her teammate would look her in the eye. She had hit home, and they knew she was right. Suddenly Beastboy stood up and met her gaze.

"And just like a member of any family, you will keep in touch." He said in a voice that sounded so unlike him, so demanding. Beastboy had never seriously demanded anything of Raven as long as she had known him. He would always back down the second she shot him a dirty look or muttered a half hearted death threat, but never before had he stared at her with such intensity as he did that night. Raven nodded to him.

"No matter where I go, my home and my heart will always be with all of you." She said slightly surprised by the mushiness in her message. Then without thinking she stepped forward and embraced Beastboy warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. A moment later he responded and wrapped his own arms around her. They stood like that for a moment, oblivious to their other teammates.

"I hope your crush works out Beastboy." She whispered in his ear. "If she even knew half of what I know about you, she would fall head over heels." And swiftly Raven pecked him on the cheek before pulling away.

"Don't forget me." She said softly. As she left the roof Raven took one more good look at her teammates. Robin was staring down hard at his plate as if daring it to move. Starfire sat beside him, tears falling from her large green eyes and running down her cheeks. Cyborg was staring into space as if in shock and still absorbing what Raven had said. And Beastboy was standing there looking at her with eyes filled with sadness and longing. She sighed and bit her lip to take her mind off the pressure building behind her eyes then entered the tower, closing the door behind her and leaving the party, and her life as a Titan, behind.

THE CHAPTER ENDS HERE

**A/N-** REVIEW PLEASE! I had so much fun writing this chapter so let me know what you think. I'm too tired to type much of an authors note. So on a closing note: **Review!**


	5. Newest Obsession

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, which makes me very sad…

A/N- Review responses next chappie. Promise.

* * *

Chapter 6-

One week later…

Beastboy stood in front of Raven's door, staring hard at the brass numbers nailed on the wood. He smoothed back his hair, which didn't do much, and looked down at his uniform with a pained expression. It killed him to have to visit her while he was wearing it, but it

was the only outfit he owned... Swallowing his pride he raised his hand to the door and knocked 3 times. Immediately there was a clatter from within, something that sounded like metal had fallen. There was a yell, a thump, then some curses. And Beastboy felt his heart stop when a male voice was heard from within.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ya I'm fine… (more curses)… damn door, who is it this time…?" That voice was recognizable as Raven's. A few moments later the door flew open.

"What do you wa… Beastboy?" Raven's voice dropped to a whisper of disbelief as she said his name.

"Hey." He replied weakly, giving her a small smile. Beastboy couldn't help but notice that she had changed. Her regular leotard and cape had been replaced by a black t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. She was wearing a white smock that had smudges of lilac and blue paint smeared on it and bare feet poked out from under the hem of jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and she held a paint brush in her hand. Beastboy was about to ask her about it when a dark-haired man appeared behind Raven's shoulder.

"I'm going to go." He said glancing at Beastboy who was currently glaring at him. "I'll be back later okay?" Raven nodded and gave the guy a smile.

"Thanks Max. I'll see you then." Max exited, and gave Raven a small wave which made Beastboy tense, before disappearing into the elevator. Now that they were alone Raven turned her attention back to him.

"It's nice to see you." She said giving Beastboy the same small smile she had given Max.

"You too." He replied stiffly not returning the smile. Suddenly he found himself wishing that he hadn't visited.

"I have to say compared to life at the tower things have been pretty dull." Raven said leaning against the door frame. Beastboy nodded in understanding.

"So am I allowed to come in or does your new place have the same rules as your old room?" He asked. Raven slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Of course. Sorry I'm not used to entertaining guests." She said turning to go back inside. Beastboy followed taking in his first view of Raven's new apartment. The walls were mostly white except for the back one which had a small patch of lilac paint and the carpet was a dark cream color. There were three wood cabinets against the wall and a fridge so Beastboy guessed that was the kitchen. The rest of the room was pretty much bare except for a table with 4 chairs and a ladder that had fallen over by the partly painted wall. As he walked further inside Raven gestured to one of the chairs at the table and Beastboy sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm afraid all I have is milk and water right now." She said opening the fridge and peering inside.

"Water is fine." Beastboy said glancing around the room again. There was an open door across the room and he could see a blue walls and the corner of a bed inside. The same bed that used to be in Raven's room at the tower. For some reason that information gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. His thought were interrupted however when a glass was placed in front of him. Raven sat down in another chair and leaned onto the table with one elbow, resting her head on her hand.

"So how are things going?" Asked Beastboy feeling awkward.

"Good but busy. I've had people in and out of here all week, repairing, bringing furniture, the usual things that come with moving." Beastboy nodded and took a sip of water. It was thick going down his throat.

"So Max seems nice." He said trying to sound casual but in reality his stomach was doing flipflops.

"He's been a big help." Raven sighed and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Beastboy's grip on the cup tightened.

"So are you two… you know… dating?" He asked kicking himself for sounding so desperate. Raven snorted and much to his surprise started to laugh. This was the second time he heard Raven laugh over the past two weeks and the whole experience shocked him so all he could do was sit there wide-eyed watching.

"Please!" She said trying to compose her face. "Is that what you've been worried about ever since you stepped inside?" Beastboy blushed and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Max was here delivering some furniture. You don't honestly believe that one week out of Titans tower would change me that much?" Raven raised in an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I mean it was sorta normal to assume that when you find a guy in a girl's apartment who says he'll come back later, that they might be you know…" Raven blushed and resisted the urge to slap him forcefully across the face.

"And since when did you have the right to assume anything about me." She asked feeling her eye twitch in irritation. Beastboy looked away. She was right, it had been wrong of him to do that.

"I'm sorry." He replied truthfully. "Can I make it up to you by taking you out for a coffee..er..tea? No offense but this water taste like chlorine." He said picking up the glass and shifting its contents around with a disgusted look on his face. Raven stiffened slightly at his offer and looked over to her half painted living room/kitchen/dining room wall. 'I suppose I could take a break…' She thought slowly. 'We'd just go out for a quick drink, not like it was a date or anything….'

"Okay." She sighed and Beastboy smiled at her warmly. "You can fill me on what's been happening at the tower." Raven added trying to make it sound that their outing would have a purpose. At her words however Beastboy's smile drooped slightly.

"Sure… you probably want to know about the others…." He said standing up, but his words were almost sad, if not bitter.

They walked over to a small outdoor café about a block away from Raven's apartment. Few words were exchanged on the way, and the air was slightly awkward. Raven felt strange in his presence, as if he were a complete stranger rather than a friend who she had spent 6 years of her life with. It occurred to her then that although she had lived with him and seen him daily, she knew close to nothing about the green boy. At the café Beastboy offered her a chair before sitting down himself. It was much too polite for Raven's taste. The silence between them was finally broken as a waiter came up to ask for their order.

"I'll have an iced coffee, and she'll have a cup of green tea with honey and two lemons on the side." The waiter nodded while jotting it down, then walked away to fetch the drinks. Raven meanwhile stared at Beastboy in shock.

"What?"

"How did you know I take my tea with honey and two lemons?"

"Well after sitting with you at breakfast for six years you'd think I'd at least know how you drink it." He said smiling at her again. Raven looked down feeling guilty. She had never really noticed what he ate and drank for the most part, and the fact that he knew more about her than she did him, bothered her.

"Of course." She replied as if the answer had been obvious. Raven shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So what's new with you and everyone else?"

"Well… a lot's happened since you left." Raven looked up, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"I guess the first thing you'd want to know is Star and Robin are getting married and so are Cyborg and Bee." Raven started at this information. She hadn't been expecting something like this so soon.

"That's great." She said forcing a smile on her lips. Beastboy didn't even bother to try.

"Cyborg's moved over to the Titan's East base. He's been there over the past couple days, but Star and Robin are still in the tower. He's been looking at houses though, as a wedding gift to her." She saw him swallow painfully and she knew it must be hard to see his past fall apart before his eyes in just a few days. Raven opened her mouth to express her sympathy but was cut off as the drinks set in front of them. She went to stir in her honey and lemon, while Beastboy sipped on his coffee half-heartedly. Silence was established once again. Raven looked over Beastboy as she sat there with her steaming tea in hand. Her eyes traveled from his slightly dirtied uniform to his somewhat pale face and tired eyes. Those eyes which had shown a bright emerald green at her surprise party, had dulled to an almost lifeless gray. It pained her even more to know she had caused it.

"How are you doing?" She asked with genuine concern. Beastboy looked up from his coffee and sighed.

"Well I can't say this past week has been the greatest for me, I mean I know I should be happy for my friends, for you, but it's hard in a way I guess. Change has always been hard for me but I know it's my fault for not seeing it coming."

'Or more like not wanting to see it.' Raven thought.

"You weren't expecting it to happen so fast." She said, trying to soothe him. Beastboy merely snorted.

"Let's face it Raven. I didn't want to grow up. I liked life as it was and I thought by ignoring the changes and blocking out the future, it would stay the same." He stared at his coffee angrily as he spoke.

"It was a rude awakening." Raven reasoned.

"More like a knee in the groin." He said bitterly, and Raven smiled inwardly, glad to see he hadn't lost his sense of humor. Raven stirred her tea thoughtfully, watching the contents form a small whirlpool in her cup. It reminded her of her life right now. A swirling mess that threatened to suck her under if she let her guard down for too long.

"What are you going to do now?" Raven asked.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to be staying in the tower anymore. I guess I'll find a place like you did and move in."

"You'll use your government savings I take it." Beastboy's eye dropped in shame.

"There's nothing to use." He said and Raven looked up at him in shock.

"You spent your savings?" She asked angrily, glaring at him from across the table. He chuckled nervously.

"There always seems to be a lot of money until you actually need it." Raven's eyes bore into him, like a mother's whose child has spoiled their appetite by eating too many cookies before dinner.

"So how on Earth do you think you're going to buy an apartment? Sorry to break it to you but, unlike at the tower, things in the real world cost money."

"Don't you think I know that!" He spat back at her, with a venom she had never seen him use. Raven drew back, unsettled by behavior. He noticed this though, and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry." He said looking ashamed, "Things have been rough and well I guess it gets to you after a while." Raven nodded, understanding his words fully. She sighed and looked around at the other people talking, laughing, sitting happily as they sipped their drinks. A group of friends who looked like they attended the university, were huddled around a table chatting, large smiles pasted on their faces. A few tables away a couple held hands while sharing a fancy looking coffee, each lost in the bliss of love. Every person young and old here radiated happiness, but somehow Raven felt the warmness evade their table. Instinctively she reached to grab her cloak and draw it tighter around her, cursing in her mind when her fingers closed on empty air. Beastboy noticed this and paused the chewing of his straw to look at her closely. She looked lost somehow, out of place or maybe it was just the way she looked around with an air of uncertainty and unfamiliarity. The word vulnerable came to his mind, and it scared him to know he had just put that word and Raven in the same thought. It was almost like an oxymoron to him. A part of Beastboy urged him to take advantage of such a rare event while another part wanted to comfort her and take away that feeling. Her hand was lying limply on the table just a short distance away from him, and his fingers twitched on his cup as he fought a raging battle in his mind.

'Come on, just reach out and take it. She looks so lonely and it would make her feel better to know she has a friend who cares.' He reasoned.

'What if she takes it the wrong way? What if she thinks you're hitting on her? She'd hate you, and she'd probably kick your sorry ass from here to the next millennium.' Another voice added. Beastboy sat torn between the choice of comforting the one he cared for most, and the possibility of rejection accompanied by pain. In the end concern for Raven won out. Tentatively he reached out with his gloved hand trying his best to keep it from shaking, and set it lightly on top of Raven's pale one. She started as she was shaken from her train of thought and her large violent eyes locked with his, emotions flickering through them rapidly. He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and tried to speak.

"Everything will turn out okay. I promise." He said giving her one of his famous grins. Raven lifted a corner of her mouth slightly in response before sliding her hand out from under his and setting it in her lap. She looked down at her tea almost shyly, another word that Beastboy would never associate Raven with. This strangeness startled him more than ever. He always looked at Raven as the solid one, the one who was never shaken by anything. She was his rock in a way, anchoring him to reality, always providing a soft tug whenever he drifted too far. But here she was, as lost as he was. They were both drifting through a fog of uncertainty, wondering if and when they would reach the end.

"There is some good news out of all this." Said Beastboy suddenly and Raven looked up, impassive as ever.

"You see, my parents…. they brought in a little more than the average income and when they d- …. Well they left me everything they had." Raven was intrigued by the sudden mention of his parents. He had never once mentioned them before, and the way he talked about them made it seem like he had loved them very much, unlike her own.

"Are you saying that because of you're inheritance, you're…rich?" She asked.

"In a sense. It makes me feel horrible though. It's almost like I'm taking money I don't deserve. They practically died to save me, and now being the great son I am, I'm living off the money they worked hard to make."

"They loved you. They would have wanted you to help you in some way since they couldn't be there for you. You're not stealing Beastboy, it's your money now, your parents gave it to you for a reason." He gave her a small smile before looking down at his coffee, which he was poking at absentmindedly with a mangled straw.

"They did love me. I miss them terribly, and it bothers me because I find myself forgetting things about them. I know it seems stupid, but I can't remember what my mother's favorite color was, or when my dad's birthday is. But somehow they knew me through and through. Even when I was 7, which was when they died, they somehow knew I would turn out a little irresponsible."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Raven feeling confused now.

"I'm not allowed to receive my inheritance till I turn 18. It was written in my parent's will. And it was a good thing they did that. Look what happened to my other savings."

"But you're not 18 yet are you?"

"No. Not for another 4 months." He replied.

"So for now you're still broke."

"Pretty much." Beastboy sighed and glanced absentmindedly at the couple a few tables away. Raven sipped her tea, not really tasting it. She had come to a dilemma in her mind. There was the option to ignore Beastboy's predicament and let him struggle on his own for four months while she lived comfortably in an apartment that could probably house two. Or she could choose the right thing to do and let him use the apartment until he could collect his inheritance. The choice was up to her. Suddenly it struck Raven that Beastboy's visit had a little more motive behind it besides a simple 'hi' and some small talk to catch up on old times. Had he come to her looking for a possible place to stay? She stared hard at him for few moments, as if this would somehow give her the answer, but was forced to stop when he starting choking on his coffee out of nervousness. Her look often did that to people.

"What is it?" He asked somewhat alarmed. Raven gave a small shrug and turned away, aware that she had left Beastboy completely confused by her behavior. Slowly she mulled over the pros and cons of her dilemma, weighing the consequences for each option. 'If I let him stay, he would probably drive me up the wall, and it would be very awkward living in such close quarters. He messy to boot, obnoxious, annoying, and what would happen if he wanted to bring a girlfriend over?' She chewed her lip in thought. 'Although if I did let him stay, it would help me adjust better probably, it would give me some company, he could help out around the place, and he would owe me big time for a favor like that.' Raven liked the sound of that last thought. She glanced over at him again sharply. Her eyes ran over him harshly, analyzing everything, from the way he was chewing at his straw to the constant bouncing of his foot against the base of the table. She saw his messy attire, his childlike manner, even the way he sat bothered her. She could also see he was trying hard to ignore her stare, looking off in the other direction determinately, but even so a small bead of sweat trickled from his hairline. As it slid down his face slowly and steadily, it occurred to Raven with a pang of guilt that she always saw his imperfections, his flaws. She never had truly looked at him with the intention of finding good. It had always been for criticism. Closing her eyes briefly, Raven tried to purge all the negativity from her mind, taking a deep breath and letting all out in a soft almost inaudible sigh. Then she opened her violet eyes and looked again. He was still Beastboy, still the same person she had saw before, yet different somehow. She looked again, but softer, more gently. First thing she noticed was the color of his skin, a smooth creamy green that catching to the eye, almost giving off a glow of its own. She saw how his hair, although messy help accent his face, a darker green that his skin but contrasting nicely. She traced his profile, smoothing over his forehead to his nose, to his lips. He was a good looking guy, Raven had to admit, but she was searching deeper. She saw the way his eyes softened as he looked at two little kids a few tables away, a brother and a sister laughing. Raven knew that Beastboy had a good heart, and good intentions although often enough he failed to express them in a way appreciated by others. He had tried more times than she could count to do something nice for her even if it did usually only serve to aggravate her but Raven had to look beyond that. And now the least that she could do was repay the favor one last time.

"You can stay with me." Raven's voice shook ever so slightly as the words passed her lips, but it was too late to swallow them now. Beastboy looked at Raven confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked out of disbelief.

"You know what I said so don't make me repeat it. Now accept the offer before I take it back and kick you out on your own." Beastboy gaped for a full minute before standing up, knocking his chair over in the process, and walking over to stand next to Raven. She looked on in horror as he went down on one knee and took her hand in his before staring up at her with large green eyes that almost knocked her over from their sudden return in color.

"Raven…" He asked, "Will you be my roommate?" There came a giggling from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to the group of college girls whispering and pointing exciting at them. Blushing Raven turned to face Beastboy again.

"For God's sake get up off the ground! I already told you that you could stay with me so there is absolutely no need to make this any harder than it needs to be!" Raven whispered at him urgently.

"Only if you say yes! It has to be official you know." He wiggled his eyebrow at her and Raven blushed even harder.

"Fine! YES! Now get up!" The giggling from behind was getting to be more than she could handle.

"Yes what?"

"YES I ACCEPT!" She yelled and then suddenly applause broke out around them. Beastboy stood up grinning, still holding on to her hand. Raven meanwhile had her other hand to her face which was positively glowing a cherry red knowing that everyone around them thought they were to be married.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss." The people chanted and now she found herself placed in an even more awkward situation. Before she could make a plan however, Beastboy pulled her to her feet so their faces were inches apart.

'O dear o dear o dear o dear...'

'Shut it Timid!'

Beastboy drew closer to her now, a grin still spread across his face. Raven in the meanwhile was paralyzed from head to toe. He was too close now, there was no doubt in Raven's mind they were about to kiss, her lips even parted slightly in expectation. Closer…closer…then….

Suddenly a hand which had somehow found its way onto her hip, spun her around so that now she was side by side with Beastboy facing the café, an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry folks, it wasn't a proposal of that kind." He said waving at the crowd. The peoples' faces drooped and a few boos came from some of the tables, but Raven was oblivious to it all.

'What the hell just happened to me.' Raven thought dizzily.

'I believe you have just received a rush of adrenaline along with what appears to be the side affects of a hormonal chemical released into your bloodstream.' Stated Knowledge very matter-of-factly.

'Huh?' Asked Raven, still dazed.

'Don't listen to Webster. It's called lust babe.' Interrupted a seductive voice.

'And I believe that would be your field of expertise?'

'You got that right sugar. And you see that green hunk dodging Styrofoam cups to your right? Well he's my newest obsession.' Lust purred. Raven's eyes widened.

'Huston, we have a problem…'

* * *

TADA! A very bad place to end, I know but….

Review now please!

I sacrificed a fair amount of sleep to get this chapter up. So goodnight peeps! Until next time!


End file.
